The inventive concept relates to methods of forming a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to methods of forming a semiconductor apparatus with reduced dimensions.
1-T dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which includes a single transistor without including capacitors, is a type of computer memory that has been recently used. A 1-T DRAM not only can be manufactured using a simple process but also has an improved sensing margin.